<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looks like you (but it's not) by rhiannonwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393100">looks like you (but it's not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites'>rhiannonwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Blue Veins (Rusty Quill Gaming), Drabble, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3: “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.”<br/>Trust – <strong>Betrayal</strong> – Vindication</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>looks like you (but it's not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3: “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.”<br/>Trust – <strong>Betrayal</strong> – Vindication</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Azu sees her, she can’t believe her eyes.</p><p>There’s no way. It can’t possibly be her.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>And yet, that’s her studded leather jacket, and her messy dark hair, streaked with white.</p><p>“Sasha?” She asks hesitantly, lowering her axe.</p><p>Sasha turns to face her, and Azu immediately knows she’s made a mistake when she sees the blue veins that now line Sasha’s face. She automatically takes a step back, raising her axe defensively. She can’t bring herself to do more than that. “Sasha—”</p><p>As quick and as silent as a shadow, Sasha comes at her with a dagger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>